


love is in the (bento) box

by floatyourself



Series: love is in [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pets, a dash of sexual tension, akaashi is a hurricane and osamu loves him all the more for it, bento boxes, food as a love language, i am a flustered!osamu enthusiast, osaaka are shameless but its ok theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatyourself/pseuds/floatyourself
Summary: Yamaguchi wasn't sure if Akaashi-sensei and Miya-sensei were married, but with the way they fought over adopting a dog in the middle of what was supposed to be his consultation with Osamu regarding his business paper, he'd be hard-pressed to think they were anything but otherwise.(Or alternatively, Akaashi wants a dog, Osamu doesn't, and Yamaguchi is dragged along for the ride.)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Series: love is in [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030485
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106





	love is in the (bento) box

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am back this was supposed to be posted in time for akaashi's birthday but i got major writer's block but let's start the new year with a new osak fic! i hope u enjoy :)

Yamaguchi never thought he’d be jealous of a professor, but here he was, seating in Osamu’s office watching the other carefully open his neatly wrapped bento box for lunch. There was no easy way to explain how he had ended up in this mess, but if anything else, he only had himself to blame.

It was probably best to start from the beginning.

Osamu had always been a fun professor to have if you asked Yamaguchi. The young professor had a lazy Kansai drawl that was sleep-inducing at times, but he made up for it with his easygoing and laidback personality – a rare characteristic to have if you worked in business. He knew how to keep up with his students, and his down-to-earth energy meant that he maintained good relationships with everyone around him.

To put it simply, Yamaguchi couldn’t think of a person who could possibly dislike Osamu. The young professor had a lazy Kansai drawl that was sleep-inducing at times, but he made up for it with his easygoing personality – a rare characteristic to have if you worked in business. Osamu was laidback – for others maybe a _bit_ too much – and Yamaguchi could vividly remember that time his professor’s twin had decided to teach all of Osamu’s classes for an entire day. The two had almost gotten away with it, if Yamaguchi was being honest if only his twin managed to hold off inserting volleyball into every lecture he made.

As a business major, Yamaguchi already had his fair share of high-strung professors, so he always made sure to take Osamu as his professor whenever possible. The balance in the world had to be maintained, somehow. That was how he found himself sitting inside Osamu’s office during lunch, waiting for the professor to finish eating so that Yamaguchi could ask him for advice for the marketing proposal he clutched in his hands.

“Have you eaten, Yamaguchi?”

He nodded at the professor’s question. “I already ate before I came here.” He glanced at Osamu’s desk, where a neatly-wrapped bento box lay untouched, feeling a bit sheepish. “I apologize for intruding during your lunch hour.”

Osamu waved his apology aside, looking unbothered. “It’s fine, I’ll just eat while I look over your proposal here.”

He watched as the professor untied the cloth wrapping and opened it. For what it was worth, the bento box looked immaculate, wrapped in a paper tissue and chopsticks sitting in the middle neatly. But when Osamu peered inside it was a different story.

The bento box was a _disaster_.

It looked like a murder had gone wrong, with honey soy sauce splattered all over the rice and container. The soy sauce was reddish-brown in color – which totally didn’t help Yamaguchi’s visual of a murder site - and it was all over what he assumed were chicken drumsticks. It looked like chicken, but he wasn’t actually sure if those were chicken drumsticks because the otherwise crispy skin was just a few shades away from looking black and charred. Whoever deep-fried those chicken most likely forgot to keep watch while they were cooking.

It appeared that whoever made the bento was trying to compensate for the poorly made main meal because there was a variety of sides including tamagoyaki with the edges a bit brown from being overcooked, chopped up grapes (though why you would chop up something so small already was something he didn’t understand), some haphazardly strewn, sauteed cabbages and two honey soy sauce stained – but meticulously shaped - onigiris which stood out from the rest of the bento box. The onigiris looked like they were the lone survivors with their pristine condition.

It looked good enough, Yamaguchi decided, but he couldn’t erase the thought of the bento looking like a murder site from _How to Get Away with Murder_. He opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it, seeing that this was his professor after all. Osamu probably wouldn’t appreciate his student laughing at his lunch.

“What is it, Yamaguchi? I know you want to say something,” Osamu looked at him expectantly, his expression looking like... exasperation? No, it wasn’t that. Yamaguchi knew that face. It was the same face Tsukishima made when he pretended to get mad at Hinata and Kageyama. His eyebrows were pinched, but the corner of his lips twitched like a smile was trying to bloom.

Osamu looked like he wanted to get mad, but was failing miserably.

“Did you make the bento?” he asked, the curiosity getting to him. He knew the professor was in the food industry, so it was a bit difficult to believe that he would be capable of making something this... _bad._

Osamu laughed at that, picking up one of the drumsticks with a chopstick. “Keiji-” Yamaguchi must have made a funny face at that, because the professor switched terms, “- I mean, Akaashi-sensei made it for me.”

Akaashi-sensei? It appeared that Yamaguchi’s brain was cooperating at that time because he suddenly realized that now was probably the perfect time to discreetly find out what was the deal with Osamu and Akaashi.

He peered at one of the tiny onigiris that accompanied the rice casually. “What’s that?” One of the onigiris was shaped into a perfect circle, and the nori was cut out into tiny pieces and positioned on top of the onigiri to look like a paw print. The other onigiri was what Yamaguchi assumed to be a dog, with the rice shaped into a circle and two tiny triangles that served as the ears on top. Similar to the first one, the onigiri’s nori was cut into pieces as well, though this time it was arranged to look like a dog’s face. 

“It’s a dog, I think.” Osamu munched on the drumstick mindlessly, ignoring the fact that he was eating what was essentially a charred piece of skin while Yamaguchi watched in equal parts horror and awe.

Ah, the things you do for the person you love. If love meant eating burnt chicken made by your lover, maybe Yamaguchi wasn’t ready to commit just yet.

“Keiji has been begging me to get a dog and he thinks that making dog-themed lunches will convince me to do it. Guess these dog onigiris are his new course of action.”

“Does it?” Yamaguchi asked. “Convince you, I mean.”

He watched as his professor set aside his chopsticks and bury his head in his hands, ears a flaming red. It was a funny sight if Yamaguchi was being honest. Osamu was hunched over his desk and the bento box was just sitting innocently in front of him. The dog onigiris lay nestled in the bento box, innocent and unassuming.

“You’re not in any of Keiji’s classes, right?”

He shook his head. “No, sir. I’m not required to take any more literary classes for my program.”

Osamu nodded at that, dropping his hands from his face, a dopey smile spreading.

“To be honest, it’s working,” he admitted, looking at his lunch defeatedly and holding up one of the onigiris delicately like it was food from the gods themselves. “You can’t tell him though. I’m never going to hear the end of it.”

Yamaguchi flinched as the professor turned to him with a stern look. Osamu raised an eyebrow at him, to which Yamaguchi nodded frantically, taken aback by the sudden shift in Osamu’s body language.

“Glad that’s settled then. Now about your proposal, I think your target market can be larger....”

* * *

The next time Yamaguchi visited the professor, Osamu had asked him to visit during his lunch hour, saying something about lunch being his only free time for consultations anymore. Right now he was standing outside of Osamu’s office, waiting for the other to arrive.

“Yamaguchi?”

Yamaguchi turned around to see his professor panting and out of breath. Osamu stepped forward to unlock his office before ushering the student inside.

“Come in, come in. I’m sorry I was late, I had an accident at home.”

“Accident?” Yamaguchi piped up, scanning his professor from head to toe. Osamu looked well enough, dressed in his smart casual attire, though his polo was a bit more wrinkled than it usually was most days, and it seemed like there was nothing amiss with him.

Osamu sat down and flipped open the marketing proposal, motioning for Yamaguchi to take a seat as well. “Keiji accidentally cut himself while making food. It took me a long time to reassure him he wasn’t going to need stitches than the actual dressing of the wound,” he mentioned off-handedly like this was a regular occurrence in what Yamaguchi assumed was the Miya-Akaashi residence.

“Are the two of you still fighting?” Yamaguchi asked curiously. He knew he was possibly overstepping a boundary by asking such private questions about the teacher’s personal life, but the two professors were always very tight-lipped about their relationship, which came as a big surprise seeing how Akaashi had asked Osamu out in a rather public and grandiose farmer.

Maybe Yamaguchi just wanted to find out how the campus couple was faring, and there was nothing bad about that.

Osamu shrugged, opening his bag to take out a pair of eyeglasses and slipping them on before turning back to Yamaguchi’s paper once more. “Eh, it’s fine,” he replied, tone neutral. “He actually got the cut because he tried to make bone-shaped carrots using the biggest knife in our kitchen.”

_Knock! Knock!_

An abrupt knock on the door cut off Yamaguchi who was about to respond to the professor’s little anecdote. Seeing Osamu was busy reading over and noting some revisions in his paper, (Yamaguchi cringed at the sight of red ink bleeding all throughout his proposal), he took the opportunity to answer the door and let Osamu revise his paper in peace.

“Miya-sensei is on his lunch—”

“Yamaguchi?” Yamaguchi gaped at the sight of the literature professor standing in front of him all dressed in casual clothes, to which Akaashi just responded with a pleasant smile. Out of all the people, he did not expect Akaashi to be the one visiting Osamu. Well, okay, maybe he should’ve expected that because the two were in a relationship but still! They were in a fight!

“It’s nice to see you here. Is Osamu around?” Akaashi peered inside the office, searching for any sign of Osamu’s presence.

“Darling, I’m busy right now. We can talk about the dog later at home!” Osamu’s voice called out from inside the office.

Yamaguchi whipped his head towards Osamu, trying to see his reaction. Akaashi’s voice, though faint, must have reached Osamu from the paper-thin walls. Osamu didn’t appear to be bothered at the sight of his boyfriend? Roommate? Fiancé? Or maybe husband? Yamaguchi wasn’t sure, he just knew that the two professors were together. Osamu didn’t appear to be bothered at all, glasses still in place and still scribbling some notes on the paper.

“I wasn’t going to talk about the dog here,” Akaashi mumbled to himself with a pout, before suddenly remembering that Yamaguchi was still there standing in front of him. “Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi offered him a bewildered smile, confused at the turn of events. What was going on?

He could only step aside and offer a close-lipped smile at the literature professor. “Please come in, Akaashi-sensei,” he intoned dumbly, brain still processing the situation in front of him right now.

He watched as Akaashi confidently stepped into the office, walking around like he owned the place. Akaashi took long, strides towards Osamu, who was still choosing to ignore his surroundings in favor of Yamaguchi’s paper.

Yamaguchi felt droplets of sweat trickle down his neck, hands jittery and eyes darting towards the couple and the exit. Akaashi’s face was a cool neutral, while Osamu remained impassive, his face void of any emotions besides the laser-sharp focus he had. There was no way of telling how the entire thing was going to go down. He swallowed nervously, following Akaashi towards Osamu’s desk, and watched Osamu look up at Akaashi, a disinterested expression forming on his face.

“We’re not getting a dog, Keiji.”

For a second, silence filled the room. Yamaguchi felt like he was intruding on something else, the tension in the air thick and heavy. Akaashi cocked an eyebrow at Osamu before placing a wrapped package on his desk.

Akaashi conveniently ignored Osamu’s statement, gesturing towards the package he brought. “You forgot your lunch.” Yamaguchi could see Osamu raise his eyes up to the ceiling, probably praying for the strength to deal with the hurricane that was Akaashi Keiji.

Yamaguchi’s nerves were still there, but even he had to stifle a laugh at Osamu who was obviously trying his very best to remain unaffected by the literature professor’s utmost attention and piercing gaze. Osamu was looking everywhere but Akaashi, to which the latter responded by extending an index finger forward under Osamu’s chin, forcing the business professor to look at him.

“I also dropped by because we switched eyeglasses,” Akaashi pointed out, one hand on Osamu's chin and the other leaning towards the desk and grabbing the latter's glasses. “I tried to tell you before you left the house, but you were already out the door before I could tell you.”

He removed his own glasses before placing them on Osamu, who Yamaguchi was 70% sure had already stopped breathing. Yamaguchi sent up a prayer once again for the poor business professor, who in his expert, outsider perspective was slowly losing any semblance of control over the situation quickly. 

Akaashi leaned back, looking at Osamu worriedly, though Yamaguchi could see the playful glint in his eye. This man knew the effect that he had on Osamu, there was no doubt about that. “Did you get a headache from wearing my prescription?” he asked, to which Osamu shook his head dumbly, the red flush on his neck and ears looking like it wasn’t going to disappear anytime soon.

Akaashi nodded, satisfied at Osamu’s response. “That’s good.” He glanced at Yamaguchi, who was still watching the scene unfold with rapt interest. “I’ll be going now, it seems that the two of you still need to get some work done.”

“Are you going home already?” Osamu asked, finally composing himself enough and voicing his thoughts out loud.

Akaashi shook his head, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his cashmere sweater. “I have no classes today, but I might go wait for Yukie. I don’t really want to go home. There’s no one around there, like a pet or something to keep me company.” He looked at Osamu pointedly, and Yamaguchi felt like an outsider to the conversation for what was probably the nth time that day.

“I’ll go with you with a bit then,” Osamu responded, capping the pen he was using to mark Yamaguchi’s paper. Yamaguchi didn’t know if he was just very obtuse, or he just absolutely despised the idea of having a dog at home.

Wait. What?

What about his paper then? As much as he was happy for his professor for trying to patch things up with his significant other, it wasn’t like Yamaguchi had signed up to see the two flirting right in front of his _goddamn business proposal._ He wanted to speak, he really did, but at this point, he wasn’t Yamaguchi Tadashi anymore, but rather a fly on the wall who had a front-row seat to the couple’s relationship.

Osamu flipped through Yamaguchi’s paper again, scanning through it before handing it over to him. Yamaguchi took the paper gratefully with both hands, tucking it inside his bag. He would look at that later when he got home. He didn’t feel like he was ready to see his work absolutely shredded to pieces – in a good way, of course.

Now that that was settled, Yamaguchi was ready to go. Maybe he could ask Hinata and the others to eat in that new restaurant and –

“No, it’s okay, it’s okay.” Akaashi pacified the other, making Yamaguchi pause in his tracks, raising an eyebrow at the professors.

Goodness, were the two of them still not yet _done?_ If he thought watching Osamu pine after Akaashi during his freshman year was the worst, watching the two of them dance around each other during a fight was arguably worse than eating burnt chicken on purpose. And Yamaguchi loved his chicken, so that was saying a lot.

“Yukie just adopted the _cutest_ Labrador a few weeks ago, and we planned on shopping for dog clothes later.” Akaashi wiggled his fingers at Osamu before turning to smile at Yamaguchi. “Best be going. It was nice seeing you, Yamaguchi. Don’t stress Osamu out too much, he gets really invested when he’s talking business with others.” With one final nod, Akaashi swept out of the room, unwittingly leaving behind an unresponsive Osamu, still shell-shocked at the events, and Yamaguchi, who was both curious and exhausted from thinking about it too much.

Osamu slumped down in his chair, pushing the glasses Akaashi had given him forward to prevent it from slipping off. Osamu looked defeated, but interestingly, Yamaguchi couldn’t detect any hint of negative emotions in the other’s face. He looked resigned to his fate, and Osamu had that soft smile and dopey look in his eyes again which Yamaguchi knew only appeared when the professor was daydreaming about his boyfriend. Thinking about it it was a tragedy that Yamaguchi knew that look. It was probably a sign he was spending way too much time in the professors' presence if he was able to tell things like that from just a glance.

“Take a seat, Yamaguchi. I hope you don’t mind if I eat for a bit before I give some more comments about your paper.”

“It’s okay Miya-sensei,” Yamaguchi checked his watch. He still had an hour left after this to grab some lunch before he actually needed to go to his next class anyway. “If I may, does that mean you’ve patched it up with Akaashi-sensei...?” he trailed off, hoping he didn’t sound like a nosy gossip.

“He’s still upset about the not getting dog part, so that’s actually a no. I’m this close,” Osamu pinched his thumb and index finger together, “to just giving in and getting him one. If I see another dog I’m going to that animal shelter and getting him one already.” Osamu opened the bento Akaashi had packed for him, reading the little note Akaashi had attached to it. Yamaguchi was not a snoop by all means, but it wasn’t his fault that the way Osamu was angled was the perfect angle for Yamaguchi to see what was written in the note as well.

_Have a paw-some day love!_

Osamu took out a dog-shaped chocolate chip cookie from his lunch and stared at it dolefully, silently disbelieving, before chomping down on it stressfully, going through the entire desserts portion of his lunch in what Yamaguchi felt was just under two minutes.

Yamaguchi watched his professor stress eat and eat his words – literally. For some reason, he felt like he had just watched his favorite volleyball team lose after an intense rally. “Does that count as a dog then, Miya-sensei?”

Osamu swallowed the last of the dog-shaped cookies before starting on the tonkatsu – which was also a bit burnt like last time – and paired it with white rice.

He sighed, cheeks puffing out from the food he had eaten. “Do you know where the nearest animal shelter is?”

* * *

It was a beagle. A very tiny, floppy-eared, beagle with patches of brown scattered all over its fur. Yamaguchi didn’t think he was supposed to be this invested in his professor’s personal life, but he thought that it was still valid of him to remain interested when the dog in question came bounding in the middle of his entrepreneurship class, with a very bedraggled Osamu following closely behind with what appeared to be a dog’s carrier and his usual laptop bag.

"This is Sake, she'll be with us for today."

Yamaguchi watched in interest as Osamu scooped up the beagle with one arm before the business professor turned around and started talking about the lesson as if his right arm wasn’t flexing with a squirming lump of fur turning its head around in every direction. His classmates didn’t seem to mind the tiny dog if the silent coos were anything to go by. Yamaguchi couldn’t blame them. Osamu had decided to wear a button-up polo with the sleeves rolled up, exposing his forearms, and snug-fitting slacks. Paired with the dog now resting its head on Osamu’s shoulder, the professor was undoubtedly quite the image to look at.

“I’ve checked a few papers already but I’ll wait for submissions until tomorrow so you can do the revisions before the week is over,” Osamu announced, his left hand shoved in his pocket as he stood in front of the students. Sake – a rather odd name for a dog, if Yamaguchi was being honest – had stopped squirming and had long since rested her head on Osamu’s shoulder, silently observing the room. “Work on your papers for now or do whatever, it’s a free period. Just don’t be too rowdy or I’ll deduct from your grades.”

The best thing about Osamu’s class for Yamaguchi was the fact that the professor moved fast. Having finished most of their lectures the week before, all that was left for the class was their paper – the one Yamaguchi had been revising numerous times after Osamu had absolutely _slaughtered_ it with his comments – and that left the students with enough free time to do whatever they liked, provided that they complied with Osamu’s requirements. Yamaguchi would work on his paper, but the tiny beagle that was sleeping in Osamu’s arms proved to be quite the distraction not just for him, but also for his classmates it appeared, who were bombarding the professor with questions.

“Miya-sensei, is the dog yours?”

Osamu glanced at the student before hoisting the tiny beagle up to be met with more coos from the students. “Yeah. I got her from the shelter a week ago.”

Oh, right. Akaashi had interrupted Yamaguchi’s consultation with Osamu about a week ago as well. Miya-sensei moved fast, Yamaguchi mused to himself, impressed by how the latter had acquired a puppy in such a short amount of time. Then again, Akaashi-sensei was a very formidable opponent to butt heads with, he supposed, if the little confrontation the two had a week ago was any indication.

“Does Akaashi-sensei know?” another student piped up curiously, and Yamaguchi perked up at the million-dollar question. He

“No, it’s a surprise but – “

Before Osamu could respond, a loud bark came from Sake, who had woken up, eyes wide open and on high alert. Osamu raised a hand and rubbed the beagle comfortingly, looking around to see what had caused the dog much distress.

What happened next was something Yamaguchi would not have expected, much less made a bet out of. A tiny cat slipped through the door, which had been left a crack open, leading a growling Sake to squirm around violently in Osamu’s arms. Osamu bounced the agitated dog soothingly, trying to calm the dog down.

“Woah, Sake! Wait, hold on. It’s just a cat, see? Just a – Keiji?”

The way his professors acted, it felt more and more like Yamaguchi was one of those extras in a sitcom. Not that he minded, because this was making for a great anecdote to tell his friends later. Literature professor Akaashi Keiji was standing at the doorway with a cardboard box in hand, hair astray and glasses skewed, looking as if he had just ran a marathon. That made sense, seeing as the literature professor’s classrooms were across the campus. Yamaguchi watched in barely restrained glee as Akaashi’s eyes went from Osamu, to the dog, to Osamu again.

Oh, what he would _pay_ to find out what was going on in the literature professor’s brain right now.

“Is that a -,” Akaashi shook his head at Osamu, who was looking horrified at his surprise failing and having been caught with a dog in his arms. Sake didn’t seem to notice Akaashi, still wriggling about and barking as she tried to escape from Osamu’s grip. “We’ll talk about that later. Have you seen Soju?”

“Soju?” Osamu was slowly looking like he was about to burst, and Yamaguchi wondered if there would ever be a time his business professor would have the upper hand over Akaashi.

“The kitten. Small, orange, has stripes on her tail? She ran in here a few seconds ago.”

The class fell into chaos at Akaashi’s response, the students all crouching down and trying to look for the missing cat, all of them wanting a chance to possibly cuddle the tiny feline. Yamaguchi would have looked around as well, but a furry head rubbing his ankles told him otherwise. Squatting slowly so as to not disturb the cat, Yamaguchi scooped up the tiny furball in his two hands. It was a good thing Soju – what was with his professors and alcoholic names? – didn’t move, and Yamaguchi petted her softly.

Approaching Akaashi, who was still standing by the doorway, Yamaguchi held out his hands.

“Akaashi-sensei, I found her.”

Akaashi took the kitten from his hands gratefully and placed her in the box, looking relieved. “Thank god. It would have been terrible if I lost Soju on the first day after I adopted her.”

Osamu stepped forward, an unreadable expression on his face. The two professors were both clutching their pets in their arms, and something told Yamaguchi the two of them would be having yet _another_ domestic discussion in front of the class. 

“You mean the cat – Soju – is ours?”

“Atsumu told me you were scared of dogs, and he said you liked cats so I thought this was a good enough compromise. I picked her up to surprise you on the way home later.”

Osamu shook his head in disbelief, his lips twitching into a smile. Yamaguchi had never pegged him to be a cat person but here Osamu was, face contorting into an expression of barely concealed delight. The class watched on, tittering at the adorable sight of domesticity.

“Why do you have a dog on your shoulder then?” Akaashi raised an eyebrow, but he wasn’t looking at Osamu. He was looking straight ahead at Sake and looked like he had fallen in love with the little beagle already.

“I was going to take her home later! It was supposed to be a surprise for you since you wanted one.”

A beat of silence.

“You got a dog for me?”

Osamu shook his head stubbornly, “Let’s talk about that after you've explained why you named our cat Soju.”

“Oh, so are we just going to ignore how _you_ named our dog Sake?”

Yamaguchi sighed. He was glad it all worked out in the end, but made a mental note to find himself a boyfriend or a girlfriend – all this time he spent around the two professors was making him feel miserably single.

* * *

**EXTRA**

Akaashi really, really wanted a dog. Having lived with Osamu for a year now though, he knew that the other wasn’t very fond of dogs. He didn’t know exactly why, though, and Osamu clammed up about the subject whenever he brought it up. It wasn’t like he asked Osamu for much, and to see the other ignore the topic completely was simply out of character for him. Seeing that he wouldn’t be getting an answer from Osamu anytime soon, Akaashi decided to turn to someone who could probably give an insight on what was happening inside Osamu’s head whenever the word “dog” was mentioned.

Atsumu laughed for a few seconds, before positively _roaring_ in laughter, and Akaashi idly wondered if being a twin meant being knocked up in the brain sometimes. He supposed Osamu had his moments like this at times as well, especially when it came to any topic Atsumu-related.

“He didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

Atsumu snorted, face red and breathing still heavy from laughing too hard. “I’d tell you to ask Samu personally, but it looks like the dumbass won’t be confessing to it anytime soon. He’s shit scared of dogs.”

“He is?”

“Does it look like I’m shitting you?”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow at that. “I don’t know what to believe when it comes to the two of you,” he replied blandly, “I’ve seen him play with your dog before though?”

Atsumu scoffed before going into another round of laughter. Good for him then, Akaashi thought sourly. He was the only one who understood the situation enough to find it funny.

“Ah, that’s just when you’re around,” Atsumu dismissed Akaashi’s question absentmindedly after calming down once again. “He’d never step a foot near a dog if he had the choice. Something ‘bout the teeth, he says.”

Well, that was new information for Akaashi. Osamu had never given much indication that he was uncomfortable with dogs, but Akaashi supposed that Osamu’s lack of enthusiasm was as much of a sign he was going to get. 

“He likes cats though.”

“He does?”

Atsumu shrugged, making Akaashi want to kick the twin in the shins once again. “He’s just not used to dogs, I think. But I remember he once cried when we were seven to convince our mom to get a cat.” He sniggered at the memory, reminiscing fondly.

“Want a piece of advice, Akaashi-kun?”

“If we weren’t talking about Osamu, you would be the last person I’d get advice from.” Akaashi paused. “What is it?”

“Get him a cat. He never said anything about other pets in your apartment right? It’s bound to soften him up enough so you can get a dog right after.”

“...I’ll look into that, Atsumu-san. That’s actually not a bad idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> this fic had a life on its own tbh i did not expect it to go in this direction. sake and soju were totally unplanned but i love them bc they are here now <3 my twitter is [ here ](https://twitter.com/osamunation) if u wanna talk!!


End file.
